The Only Thing
by Rein-Tatakai
Summary: After Kakashi dies, Naruto falls into a depression. Will the affection of a certain Uchiha help him through it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well, I'm back with a new story, this time it's a Naruto fic so I hope all you Naruto fan's enjoy this fic. Ja Ne.

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------

Chapter.1.

The sky was a dark gray,it was a very musky, humid, gloomy and cold day. stood at the Memorial monument,in the distance you could hear the sound of thunder after a flash of cobalt blue eye's were emotionless as he continued to gaze upon the name's ingraved into the another large roar of thunder, the sky opened up and the heavens began to cry.

As the harsh rain fell upon Naruto's yellowish gold hair was soaked as a few strainds clong to his face, his eye's clouded and distant as scenes from the previous mission ran through his mind for the hundreth time.

Since that mission all Naruto could think of was that it was his falt, that if he had only pushed himself harder he would have been able to save him, but he was too late, when he got there he was already he let his tear's fall down his porcline like face.

Once again Naruto gazed upon the name carved into the garnet. ''.As he gazed upon his sensei's name he never sensed the person coming up behind him.

It's not your fault, Naruto" the deep monotoned voice spoke as the person stood behind more tear's fell from Naruto's eye's, he turned to see an equally soaked Sasuke behind Sasuke gazed upon Naruto he could see the young man's shoulder's start to shake.

"Sasuke..I..." Before Naruto finished he took a step forwards and Sasuke closed the gap,as he pulled Naruto into his body as he held onto the younger man as the blonde finally broke down.

"It's not your , I'm hear for you Naruto."Sasuke said as he held him 's head reasted in the crok of Sauske's neck, his warm tear's fell upon Sasuke' neck and began to run down his collar bone running further down onto his chest, making the slightly older man shiver.

"come on, I'll take you home."Sasuke said.

"I don't want to be alone"Naruto's reply came, his smooth lips, gently brushed upon Sauske's neck once more making him shiver. For a minute Sasuke remmained silent that was until he decided to take matter's into his own hands.

"Then come home with me naruto." Sasuke said as he lifted Naruto's chin, so his face was level with his. He looked into Naruto's empty eye's. It made his heart ache, he wanted to hold Naruto and tell him it was ok that everything was going to be he continued to look into Naruto's eye's he dicided to step thing's Sasuke leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Naruto's, in a gentle and passionate kiss that made both men's heart to ship a beat.

After a few minute's they parted and Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eye' his eye's began to take on a light sparkle he nodded his head,Sasuke realized that the blonde agreed to come home with him.

"then let's go home."Sasuke said as he locked hands with Naruto's,not afraid of what people were going to say as they walked hand in hand down the streets of Konoha.

*******Uchiha Compond********

Sasuke opened the door to his large home and lead Naruto throught the living room and over to the stair case where he lead him upstairs and into his aloud a smile to grace hid lips as Naruto's checks began to turn a light shade of , Sasuke pulled Naruto up against his body as he leaned down to wishper into the young mans ear making him blush even more.

"Undress."Sasuke's breath,hot and husky ran acroos Naruto's ear making him shiver with unkown pulling away Sasuke began to undress as sound of wet clothing hitting the wooden floor could be heard through the room making the young blonde blush like he was naked he felt an equally naked Sasuke press his body into Naruto's.

"I need you,Naruto"He said huskly into Naruto's ear making him moan.

*********TBC**********

A/N: well their you go, I hope you all like it, please review and let me know what you think. I'll update so Ja Ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here is chapter two, WOOT. so excited because I love this paring. Enjoy.

Chapter.2.

"I need you Naruto" the softly, huskly spoken words ran through his head as a low moan escaped his throuht as thoughts of what the Uchiha would do to him clamed his mind. Turning in the slightly taller man's arm's, Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him with so much need,passion, and want that neither knew he had. As they slowly broke the kiss Naruto looked up at Sasuke through half-lided eye's and said three little words that would change their life from this point on.

"Then take me."And with those words, Sasuke slamed his lips down onto Naruto's in a heated, passionate kiss that had both men moaning in he began to run his hands along the blonde's body, Naruto curled his finger's into the Uchiha's hair, as he began moving backwards toward's the bed, his knee's cloided with the side of the bed and the next thing they knew they were fighting for dominance.

Naruto let out another moan as Sasuke finally pinned him underneath him while running his hands along the length of Naruto's sun kissed the moment Naruto shifted his hip's causing their erections to rub together causing a sweet friction that made both men moan, as a wave of pleasure ran through them like a burning the kiss, Sasuke began to suck and bite naruto's neck causing him to softly cry out in pleasure as the Uchiha lightly ran the tip's of his finger's over Naruto's erection.

"Oh god, Sasuke.."Naruto said softly, and at that persise moment there came a loud, sharpe knock at the door, making Naruto groan in disapointment and Sasuke growl in anoyance.

"I'm not done with you yet."Sasuke whisppered into the blonde's ear making him moan with anticapation, Sasuke rose and slipped on just a simple pair of pant's, placing a gently kiss on Naruto's lip's before leaving the room.

*******at the door**********

"Coming."Sasuke said dryly as he walked towards the said he was pleased would be a lie, he was throughly pissed that someone had inturupted him and his naruto.'since when was Naruto mine' Sasuke put the thought aside as he opened the door ready to tell off who ever was there, but instead his eye's slightly widend as he looked at a compleatly soaked Tsunade.

"Sorry to disturbe you Sasuke,but I need to speak with you and Naruto, mind if I come in."She said in a less of demanding voice of that in which she usually a nod of the head he stepped aside and allowed her entery, before excusing himself to get Naruto.

*****upstair's*********

"I hate to say it, but get dressed Naruto, Tsunade's hear and she wishes to speak with us." Sasuke said as he got fully dressed and got some dry cloth's for the blonde to wear, before the both made their way to the sitting room where the hokage sat.

"ahhh, Naruto, it's good to see you please both you take a set." Tsunade said as she looked at both men, noting certin things that were different.

"what's wrong,Baa-chan" Naruto asked as they waited for her to speak.

"Well, it's about Kakashi's will that we found in his apartment."Tsunade his name said she saw the sadness that returned to Naruto's eye's.

"What dose it say." Sasuke asked as he gently rubbed his thumb on the top of Naruto's hand to comfort him.

"Well he left a few things to you and Naruto."Tsunade replied as she opened the large bag that Naruto and Sasuke just noticed that she had with watched as she pulled out four large iteam's from the bag, she handed two to Naruto and the other Two to they both opened their first package's the both gasped at what was in the box's.  
*********TBC********************* 


End file.
